


Spider-Man Songfic Series: I Like Me Better - Lauv (acoustic/Spotify Singles)

by littlewaterfall



Series: Spider-Man Songfics [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Adorkable Peter Parker, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bad Flirting, Banter, Books, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love them so much, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, mj is the best thing that has ever happened to the mcu and i will fight everyone on this, my otp is thriving, peter parker needs to be protected, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewaterfall/pseuds/littlewaterfall
Summary: The flight back to NYC from London at the end of Far From Home, so SPOILERS.





	Spider-Man Songfic Series: I Like Me Better - Lauv (acoustic/Spotify Singles)

Thankfully, on the flight back, Peter didn’t have to lie about being allergic to anything. Before they’d even made it to their seats, Ned had already taken MJ’s so he could sit with Betty. Peter mouthed thank you and Ned waved him away.

“Um,” Peter spoke up as they slowly made their way down the aisle. “So do you want the window seat or…?”

“Yeah, sure,” MJ said simply. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Peter smiled slightly at her and stepped past their seats to let her go in first.

“It’s weird not having any bags,” she realized.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I kinda like it though. It’ll make getting off a lot easier. Having to squeeze a bag down the aisle is just the worst.”

“It’s so annoying,” she chimed in. “And baggage claim?” She chuckled to herself before adding. “At least it’s not the airport’s fault for losing our luggage this time.”

“True,” Peter laughed too. “I wonder what they thought of a bunch of American students with no bags.”

“Nothing,” MJ said plainly. “The very fact that we’re American was enough for them to want to ignore us. And no one cares.”

“That’s fair,” Peter smiled.

Other people might find MJ’s blunt honesty strange and annoying, but Peter found it really refreshing. He never had to worry about her hating him because he knew she wouldn’t give him the time of day if she really did.

They buckled into their seats and watched the world grow smaller out the window as the plane climbed higher and higher. Peter’s fear of heights didn’t cross his mind once. After going into space and being on another planet, being afraid of heights seemed silly. That and MJ had a bunch of random comments about the buildings, industrialization, over-population, and the destruction of the environment, so he was well distracted.

When they leveled out and they couldn’t see anything through the clouds, they leaned back in their seats. MJ bent forward and pulled a sketchbook and pencil out of her backpack.

“Managed to save it?” Peter gestured at the book.

“Thankfully,” she said. “It’s really only fun to watch art burn when you’re the one who set it on fire.”

“…That’s somehow both profound, and disturbing.”

MJ smiled. “Those go hand in hand more often than you would think. It was a pleasure to burn. It was a special pleasure to see things eaten, to see things blackened and changed.”

Peter paused for a moment. “That sounds really familiar.”

She chuckled. “I’d be surprised if it didn’t. Did you read Fahrenheit 451 for freshman summer reading?”

His eyes widened. “Oh yeah! Ray Bradbury, right?”

She nodded. “He certainly had a lot of thoughts about fire.”

“Yeah…you know, in light of all that’s happened this week, I don’t really want to go into that,” Peter grimaced and they both laughed lightly. Then MJ turned back to her sketchbook and thumbed through the pages. He averted his eyes and poked around on the screen in front of him. He knew that her art was private. If she wanted him to see something, she’d show it to him.

A short time had passed before either of them spoke again.

“The advent of modern technology has dulled humanities magical awareness,” MJ declared.

Peter’s brow furrowed, and he turned to look at her. “Now you just sound like propaganda. Where are you hearing these things? Are you just deciding them for yourself?”

MJ shrugged while she drew. “I’ve been thinking about Mysterio’s projectors and they’re just too advanced. Like that was too real. I don’t think it’s fair that something like that is so tangible. It just completely ruins any and all thoughts of magic. What was it that he said to you? About people believing anything?”

Peter nodded.

“I don’t think they will,” she continued. “I think they’ll be skeptical and paranoid.”

“Are you?” Peter asked. “Skeptical and paranoid.”

“I figured that was a given,” MJ said flatly. “Really Peter it’s a wonder you’re able to keep anything secret when you’re so oblivious.”

“Ouch.” He leaned back in his seat and stared ahead.

MJ finally looked up from her work. “Oh, that was too much. I’m sorry.”

Peter chuckled. “No no. It’s okay. You’re right. I mean, I did give Beck the glasses. And the more I think about the time I spent with him, the more I question what was real and what was a trick.”

“Oh,” MJ said. “You probably shouldn’t dwell on that.”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed.

He didn’t stop thinking about that. In truth, aside from moments when he had something to do with his hands and was physically pre-occupied or professing his feelings to MJ on Tower Bridge, he hadn’t thought about much else. Except for obviously MJ and the realization that Uncle Ben’s suitcase was gone, he’d spent most of his down moments recalling memories from the past few days and trying to decipher what was real and what was fake. Everything Beck had said to him had been a lie. Was it all for the ultimate goal of procuring E.D.I.T.H.?

“Hey,” MJ spoke up, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to lock eyes with her and for a flicker of a moment, he wondered if she’d been watching him while he spaced out. “So,” she started. “Ned mentioned that I’m an F.O.S. now…“

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Friend of Spider-Man,” MJ clarified. “Anyway, I was wondering what exactly that entails? Like are we going to swing around the city together?”

Peter hadn’t thought about that. “Do you want to?”

MJ shrugged and looked away. “I mean, I don’t know, maybe. Is it…is it fun?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “I like it a lot.”

“What about fighting bad guys?” she continued. “Are we teammates now?”

“Again,” Peter shrugged. “Do you want to be?”

“I wasn’t bad with that mace,” MJ smiled proudly.

Peter smiled. “I’ve been meaning to ask you where that came from. And was it really necessary?”

“Of course,” MJ said simply, but then added: “A lady should always accessorize.”

“Right,” Peter agreed and their eyes met again and they both smiled and laughed lightly.

An attendant soon arrived with their food and they continued to crack jokes while they ate. Then afterward, when they were both winding down and MJ tucked her sketchbook away and Peter slid his phone back into his pocket, they both browsed the in-flight movie selection. They judged quite a few of the titles and completely avoided anything and everything Avengers related. Eventually, they ended up in the TV episodes and MJ found old reruns of Law & Order: SVU. Peter was untangling his complimentary airplane headphones when MJ pulled something else from her bag.

“Is that…” Peter smiled slightly and looked at her. “A dual headphone adapter?”

She smiled too. “I found it in the terminal. Figured it would come in handy. Do you…wanna go in…on an episode?”

Peter tried, and absolutely failed to suppress his happiness. “Yeah, definitely.”

*****

Hope you guys like the callbacks to FFH. I’ll write more of them dating and being really coupley soon. See ya in the next one! :P


End file.
